El sentido de las horas
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Chazz gusta de Alexis, pero ella tiene un flechazo por Zane… ¿Y Zane?


**Derecho de Autor:**

YU-GI-OH GX pertenece a 4kids.

**Sinopsis:**

Chazz gusta de Alexis, pero ella tiene un flechazo por Zane… ¿Y Zane?

**El sentido de las Horas**

_¿Conoces el sentido del tiempo? _

**ChazzxAlexisxZane **

Había entrado la noche en la Academia y Chazz iba caminando por las colinas, después de perder a Jaden que sabrá Dios por qué se pegaba efusivamente a él -¿No eran rivales en el duelo? Igual mucha importancia no le daba al asunto-.

Chazz esbozó una sonrisa, sin perder el ritmo de su caminata. Dicen que hay quienes dicen, que para un hombre hay una mujer. Cuando Chazz vio a Alexis, supo que "él" era el hombre y "ella" la mujer. Un detalle faltaba, que ella abriera los ojos y que pudiera verlo. O no, directamente precisaba que Zane se hiciera a un lado.

Zane… El obelisco número uno de la Academia, que venció sin sudar a Jaden, el rival en el duelo de monstruos de Chazz.

Zane… El que pudo ganarse el Amor de Alexis, a quien Chazz pretendía enamorar.

Zane… el obstáculo.

Y la sonrisa de Chazz fue sustituida por una mueca.

Se imaginaba venciéndolo, derrotándolo de la manera más rastrera. Ni un solo segundo lo abandonaba el pensamiento de borrar a Zane de la Academia de Duelo, de la cuidad o por qué no del mundo. ¿Por qué eliminarlo? ¿Era descabellado creer que Zane le quitó a Alexis? No lo era, Chazz Princeton fue testigo, durante una luminiscencia nocturna en que regresaba a su dormitorio, del encuentro entre su amada Alexis y el hermano mayor de Syrus. Aunque fuera sospechoso, pensó que quizá era casual… Si casual que dos personas se encuentren en la noche, y que esas dos personas sean del sexo opuesto –porque él no creía en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer-. Chazz decidió comprobar su teoría de la eventualidad y la siguiente noche pasó por el faro y se encontró con Zane. Por supuesto, sonrió… no estaba equivocado. El faro era el lugar de Zane, la noche anterior Alexis estaba de pasada. Pero qué mala suerte que no fuera como esperaba:

"_Zane" _ Escuchó una voz y lo siguiente que había notado fue a una chica de cabellos dorados correr por el muelle.

Con una cara dulce jamás vista, Alexis desfilaba elegante hasta posicionarse al lado del otro obelisco. Con esa imagen, el corazón de Chazz crujió.

Esa salida bajo la luna en el faro, antes del sueño, se repitió un par de veces… Siempre. Alexis no se mostraba altiva y se arrimaba al cuerpo de Zane, no apoyándose pero si rozando un costado del mejor duelista. Con el pasar de los días, Chazz tuvo que internalizar lo que fue evidente desde un principio, Alexis actuaba diferente al estar al lado de Zane, parecía una persona que Chazz no conocía… y entonces creía que la Alexis que ocasionalmente le hablaba no era Alexis, la verdadera Alexis estaba con Zane.

Y fue cuando comenzó a odiar a Zane… Si tan solo Zane no existiera Alexis podría mirarlo a él, porque la distancia que existía entre un nivel y el otro, de Zane a Chazz, de Obelisco a Slifer era infinita. Chazz sabía que lo odiaba, que lo aborrecía con todo el alma.

Por encima del dolor de la verdad, aún si significara una tortura, Chazz no dejó de salir de noche para espiar al par de obeliscos. Después de noches enteras de análisis concluyó que los dos gustaban de ver el mar dormido, con su cobertor de estrellas. Chazz prefería observar aquel encuentro desde alguna colina. Distante de los obeliscos, escondido entre los arbustos, como el objeto que pasa desapercibido en un cuadro de pintura que realzaba a la pareja meditabunda de las noches.

Y esta noche repetía el ritual de la honda exanimación, Chazz se posicionó en el lugar de siempre y allí se sentó. Un par de veces miró su reloj de pulsera y estaba confundido. Hoy después de una semana en que Alexis no había dejado de ir al cruce de Zane, ella faltó. Zane hace dos horas que estaba solo en el faro, ¿esperaría a la chica? Al parecer Zane la esperaba… Chazz pensaba que ya no vendría.

De un momento a otro, Chazz comenzó a triturar el pasto… _"¿Por qué Zane?"_ Pensó y había razones sobradas para esa pregunta, que finalmente parecían hacer efecto en Chazz.

Se levantó y no supo cuando salió de su escondite, menos por qué sus pies movían su cuerpo… Se había aproximado tanto. Estaba a un paso de las tablillas de madera del muelle, no avanzó y sin aliento observó la espalda de Zane, no podía tomar los siguientes pasos… Quiso correr, pero una extraña fuerza le inmovilizó el cuerpo.

—Chazz… —Zane habló vacilante, sintió un paso tras su espalda y estaba seguro que no era Alexis, y también estaba convencido de que Chazz estaba allí.

Tenía que correr. Chazz quería subir la colina y no mirar atrás. Contra todo lo que deseaba, esa fuerza no permitía que huyera.

—Te sorprendió que ella no esté, esperabas verla —Ni sonaba a pregunta, era una confirmación de Zane—. Está cuidando a Atticus, por eso no ha venido.

La falta de malicia en la voz de Zane, perturbó a Chazz.

—Jaden me comentó que tuvo una recaída, era de imaginarse —expuso Chazz con aire rendido y caminó hacia Zane.

—No, tendrías que haberte dado cuenta —corrigió Zane, con un deje un poco más frío que lo usual.

Chazz miró al obelisco, aunque éste estaba centrado en el mar y ni parecía notar que Princeton estaba a su lado.

—Sabes… No es algo que haya buscado, ser el tercero de tu Historia —soltó Chazz.

La acidez corría por su estómago, y estaba pronta a salir de su boca. Con la sensación de vómito a cuestas, Chazz dio un respiro pesado.

Sus ojos se ahogaron en la oscuridad de las aguas. Zane tenía la impresión indestructible de que Chazz había sufrido por el cariño no cedido por Alexis. La presencia insólita del degradado Princeton en el faro se lo decía, que Chazz aceptó la mitad de la historia. Sin embargo… respecto de Zane…

— ¿Tercero…? —repitió el número uno de la Academia—. ¿Tú el tercero?

Era algo de lo que no escaparía, Chazz imaginó que Zane buscaba que él reconociera la derrota.

—Ambos sabemos que Alexis no siente nada por mí y siente todo por ti —Chazz pensó que lo mejor era terminar de aceptarlo.

Abrió sus ojos, la realidad entró en la mente de Zane. Esa verdad que no quería tomar, se fue filtrando en su cuerpo. Por supuesto sabía que la hermana de Atticus sentía algo por él, pero el efecto era distinto cuando la revelación venía de los labios de Chazz.

— ¿Tú conoces el sentido de las horas? —preguntó Zane.

—Cualquiera lo sabe, van a la izquierda —respondió Princeton.

Zane movió sus ojos hacia Chazz, notó que una vez más, como las seis veces que se vieron en el día, no tenía el mínimo interés en lo que él decía y la respuesta fue bastante simplista.

—El segundo roza al minuto y a la hora, seduce al minuto que intenta seguirle el paso pero no es ligero como ella, y el minuto espera su regreso. En esa larga espera, en el camino, el minuto se encuentra con la hora… y sigue delante tras el segundo… el segundo que produce un cosquilleo en las entrañas del minuto. Del otro lado, la hora espera por los segundos… No por ese segundo, sino por los valiosos sesenta segundos en que el minuto atraviesa su corazón y cuando expira el tiempo, la hora debe esperar sesenta minutos para su vuelta…. Para la hora, un segundo no es un suceso que marcará su destino… Es el minuto el que produce un cambio… Es el sentido de esperar una hora, en cualquier lugar… En cualquier tiempo.

Una pregunta extraña y la respuesta no menos extravagante, las palabras de Zane iban desfilando en la cabeza de Chazz, como si cada letra salida de sus labios fuera emitida en largos intervalos. Y cuando todas las palabras se juntaron, un viento helado le atravesó el pecho a Chazz, ¿Qué decía Zane? _"Es el sentido de esperar una hora"_

Como si Zane hubiera leído la duda de Chazz, se adelantó a tirar cloro sobre su propio discurso:

—Es difícil no encontrarse con Alexis, si reparamos en el hecho de que compartimos el mismo edificio… y es imposible no ver que si tú la buscas, la encuentres más sesenta veces en una hora. Aún cuando los cruces fueran en distintos momentos, tú y yo la vemos la misma cantidad de veces en el día.

"_Porque ella es un segundo" _Fue el susurro fantasmal, con un volumen que apenas era caricia. Ahí mismo, la duda iba muriendo…

—Sin embargo, nuestros propios encuentros están reducidos.

Y fue su voz la que despertó a Princeton desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Quiero romper la distancia, porque quiero estar cerca —confesó Zane.

Todas las palabras no dichas, fueron pronunciadas en seis segundos.

Chazz abrió la boca y de ella se le escapó un gemido de estupor. No era ningún tonto, pero tampoco lo dicho por Zane podía creerse de una. Es decir ¿Cuántas personas de Obelisco se le declaraban? ¿Y dentro de ellos, cuántos eran chicos? ¿Cuántos estudiantes modelo, que traían muerta a Alexis, confesaban que lo amaban a él, Chazz Princeton exobelisco? Hasta el día de hoy ninguno. ¡Estaba en su derecho, si en ese momento acusaba a Zane de mentiroso!

Mientras Chazz seguía perdido, Zane mantenía los pies sobre la tierra. De repente, el claro de la luna fue apagado, las sombras se confundieron en la entrada de la oscuridad. Las olas golpearon contra el muelle, en ese momento, que rugían las aguas, se alienaron las manecillas del reloj para dar las veintidós… Una vez más corría el sagrado minuto que tenía la hora con el minutero. Zane era consciente de su corto tiempo y sabría emplear el pequeño momento.

Cada instante era sagrado, por eso las manos de Zane estaban sobre la cara de Chazz. Sus ojos estuvieron cerca, más cerca de lo que nunca estuvieron, y se miraron calladamente. Era su íntimo instante antes de que Alexis volviera a seducir a Chazz, antes de que Princeton recordara que amaba a la chica.

No hubo ni había tiempo para largas explicaciones, ese sentimiento estaba allí, oculto entre los miles de ojos que habitaban la Academia de Duelos. Era tan imperceptible e intensamente insospechado para Chazz, que ni remotamente se vio venir el siguiente movimiento de Zane.

Los labios frescos de Zane estaban sobre los de él. No supo frenarlo, estaba desorientado por las acciones de Zane y no fue entrenado para responder ante una situación como aquella, su mente tenía programada réplicas para cualquier frase y éstas eran salían al exterior, y sin embargo no sabía ovillar la madeja de Zane y su cuerpo no reaccionó ante el beso.

Y fue besado inesperadamente… Y Zane se estaba llevando lo más preciado en su mundo, Chazz estaba permitiendo que se lo quedara… que se quede con su primer beso, aquel que mantuvo para Alexis y que ahora era de Zane, el estimado de su amada. Vaya contrasentido… Pero no le importaba, porque no estaba pensando. El beso de Zane tenía un efecto adormecedor, con él se iba aquietando todo. Chazz solo sentía los labios de Zane.

La flecha que debía vincular a Alexis con los sentimientos de Chazz… Tuvo un trayecto desviado, porque Cupido comprendemos, ahora, no era Hijo de Apolo y terminó flechando a Zane.

Mañana volverían a correr, el minuto tras el segundo… el segundo pasaría por la hora y la hora sabría esperar a la llegada del minuto. Estaba escrito de ese modo, para Zane no existía algo como el Amor al Primer segundo -Primera vista-… Y si la esperanza se derretía en ese lapso, pues bien aún así estaría allí, a la espera de Chazz.

—Sí, estamos atados al confuso plazo —murmuró separándose de Chazz.

Y Ahora Chazz tendría que aceptar, que así como su Amor por Alexis no sería correspondido, ella también correría el mismo destino… Zane estaba lejos de contradecir el sentido de las horas.

**FIN**

¡Subarashii! ¡Ya era hora de que dejara de escribir fics en la sección Naruto, o más bien ItaSasu! Wohhh Siempre pensé que de hacer un fic de yugioh sería de Seto y Yami...! Terminé escribiendo de GX! Ni yo lo entiendo! hahaha.

¿Estuvieron en una situación afín a la de Chazz? Me encanta, y más el razonamiento de Zane. ¿Qué? Culpen a mi pelea personal con el tiempo, me paso horas enteras observando mi reloj de bolsillo y este fanfic es producto de ese desvarío.

"_Oyasumi matta, ashita"_


End file.
